


【白黑骑】我要怎么告诉男朋友其实我希望他能对我粗暴一些？

by linqiyi



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-25
Updated: 2019-06-17
Packaged: 2020-01-05 08:18:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,886
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18362174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/linqiyi/pseuds/linqiyi
Summary: 第三人称，双向箭头，无种族描写注意：轻微黑化，睡奸，咬描写，M暗骑，轻度流血表现





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 第三人称，双向箭头，无种族描写  
> 注意：轻微黑化，睡奸，咬描写，M暗骑，轻度流血表现

暗骑泡到了一直以来暗恋的骑士，这本是件好事，可他们的性生活并不是让他很满意。倒不是说骑士的技术不好，虽然起初两人都有些生涩，但也不是没得到应有的快感。  
骑士总能顾全大局又不放过细节，让人融化在他的温柔中，战斗中如此，恋爱中如此，在床上对待暗骑也是这样。可以说，骑士是让人无可挑剔的搭档，也是个完美的爱人。

问题出在暗骑身上。  
他意识到这回事的时候，他正躺在骑士身下承受对方的撞击，仰着头接受对方带来的湿漉漉又甜蜜的亲吻，心里却希望骑士能在此刻以留下红痕的力道掐紧他的脖子，而他也可以用同样的力道去咬紧对方在他后穴中进进出出的肉刃。他被自己的想法吓了一跳，让骑士以为是弄疼了他而停下，堆积起来的快乐被迫终止，令暗骑难耐得红了眼眶。骑士不再纠缠他因舒适伸出来的舌头，转而去轻吻他的脸颊，舔去舔眼角被激烈的快感逼出的泪水，只有比方才还要急促的喘息泄露了自己正在艰难忍耐。  
这不是他们的第一次，但此后暗骑都会不时冒出些类似的冲动。他对此感到无所适从，甚至有一丝恐惧。暗骑没有告诉骑士，却不自觉地开始逃避与骑士的亲密行为，他一面渴望着骑士，一面又惧怕着不为人知的另一个自己。

不知从何时起，骑士也逐渐意识到暗骑的心不在焉。他不是个拖泥带水的人，温柔不代表优柔寡断，他选择为彼此留下更多空间。  
他们的交际圈重合度太高，身边的朋友们都知道骑士和暗骑分手了。他们属于同一个部队，在同一个冒险者小队中担任防护的工作，也曾同住在一个屋檐下。  
暗骑把自己的东西收拾完离开高脚孤丘的那天，骑士不在家里。他搬回了位于薰衣草园圃的部队房间，希望热闹的朋友们能多少冲淡他的悲伤。  
他以为骑士会选择结束冒险者生涯，回到银胄团或是斗技场，又或者换一个队伍，但骑士没有。他们还会像以往那样共同战斗，长期以来建立的默契已经刻在了骨子里，就像呼吸一样自然。偶尔暗骑会像往日里那样，在骑士代替忙不过来的治疗帮他治愈伤痛时吻他的头发，又总会在中途惊醒，意识到自己已没有这份资格了。他们不再享有向对方示爱的权利，连战斗间隙的关怀都要隐藏起那份悸动。暗骑也没有可能再在黑夜中无人的白玉小巷紧贴着骑士，缠住他的腰榨取他饱含以太的精液。  
骑士也没好到哪里去。他憔悴了一些，放任自己在休息的日子里喝一些浓度高的酒，让自己醉醺醺地倒在院子里看天上的星星。旁人都以为是骑士甩了暗骑，但他们都清楚，是暗骑推开了他。他说出口的那天，他也告诉了暗骑他的感受，暗骑没有否认自己的疏远，也没有回答原因，只是静静复述分开的提议。  
“曾经我接受你的求爱，是因为我也对你有意，但如果你厌倦了这层关系，我不会再浪费你的时间。”在结束这段会话前，骑士这样说。他期待过暗骑的挽留，但是暗骑没有——有一瞬间是有的，但快得就像错觉。  
他本想说，如果暗骑厌倦了他，他会离开，可是他明白自己做不到。骑士曾对暗骑在身侧挥舞大剑的身姿有多着迷，为他不为人知的脆弱有多心动，现在也仍被他吸引，甚至更甚。  
而每一次的见面，都在加剧骑士的思念。他没有得到暗骑厌倦他的答案，也控制自己不去多想，可那份念想始终在无外人时纠缠着他，把他逼入令自己无法直视的深渊。  
不知是从哪一天，骑士开始尾随暗骑。  
这种窥视他人生活的行为让骑士无地自容，却无法停止。他也搬回了部队，房间就紧挨着暗骑的房间，他意识到共同好友们的小心翼翼，也让自己尽量从容地面对他们。  
在没有团体活动的时候，暗骑更多的是去格里达尼亚，有时是在市场做些买卖，有时接些个人委托，也有时坐在广场听吟游诗人的演奏。骑士也发现了一些此前不知道的事，譬如暗骑有个雇员与他有八分相似，譬如暗骑不擅长应对小朋友。  
他揣测暗骑有了新欢。这本是被压抑的微弱想法，以至于骑士没有意识到他正在寻找暗骑生活中的这样一个人。直到他发现暗骑不时会去一家酒吧。  
经过打听，骑士得知那是一家会员制酒吧，老板是个退休雇佣兵，告诉他消息的人还朝他挤眉弄眼，说单身的人可以到那儿找乐子。当然非单身也可以，那里的人嘴巴都很紧。说这话的时候，那家伙的笑容令骑士皱起了眉头。可骑士委托他作介绍人的时候，那家伙又岔开了话题。  
每当骑士看到暗骑白天就进了酒吧时，他都坐立不安。他没法进去，只好待在附近的舞厅。原本白天的舞厅客人不多，可在他多次光顾后，聚集了一小批年轻女士男士，围着他叽叽喳喳。他们又与他的追求者们不一样，眼里是纯粹的好奇，让骑士没办法以分明的态度对待。  
暗骑比骑士预想得更早走出酒吧，路过舞厅看到骑士时，也只是一愣。骑士一时大意没有藏起自己，却又可悲地冷静，甚至朝暗骑挥了挥手。骑士看到暗骑的口型，祝他玩得开心，而后对他毫无兴趣似的径直离开。  
那天晚上，骑士第一次在尾随以来做出更过分的偷窥行径。他也第一次发现，暗骑身上除了战斗留下的伤疤以外，遍布的青红痕迹。暗骑的身体总是非常苍白，因而那些连隐私部位都存在的人为掐痕分外显眼。

 

黑魔解释道：“这种魔法与其说是催眠，不如说是让对方认为自己在睡眠中，在怪物众多又需要回避战斗的时候很有用。但也要注意，多次使用会让它们获得耐性。”  
骑士微笑着道谢。

 

暗骑有时疑惑又伤心，明明他们每晚只隔着一堵墙，贴在墙上似乎就能听见对方的呼吸，可除了共同行动以外，他几乎没有碰到过骑士，连他预想中的私下生疏都没有感受到。  
即使能够用许多方法暂时把骑士赶出脑海，骑士的存在感也会在夜晚强烈地凸显出来，不只是因为骑士就在暗骑隔壁。在休息日无处发泄的精力有时会逼着暗骑回忆起过去与骑士欢好的日子，他们交缠的气息与汗水，爱抚与安慰，都是现在的暗骑失去的、又渴求的东西。  
他非常后悔。这种后悔不断扩散，变成了他无法消化的情绪，偶尔还会入梦。

 

他第一次梦到骑士的时候，骑士在为他口。  
那种直击心灵的快感，意识朦胧的他根本无法抗拒。  
暗骑咬住自己被卷上来的背心下摆，他浑身无力，最脆弱的地方被骑士含在口中。温热又湿润的口腔内部包裹着他越发坚硬的性器，发出咕啾咕啾的声音，混杂着骑士的呜咽，令他全然忘记了与骑士的现状，身体因兴奋而颤抖。他的注意力被迫集中在下身。骑士的舌尖时而划过伞头与肉茎的交界处，时而试图伸入顶端的凹陷中，他也会在暗骑发出急促的喘息时吐出来，用指腹轻轻按压顶端，把嘴唇贴在柱身凸起的筋，由下而上地舔舐，再把暗骑阴茎含进去。  
暗骑不自觉地张开双腿，好让骑士的双手更方便地抚慰肉茎下的两个囊袋。他舒服地轻哼，周身淡淡的血色以太都要融化在骑士的爱抚之下。逐渐堆积的快感将他推向绝顶，他下意识地准备提醒骑士，掌根都已经虚按在骑士的头顶——这是他以往的习惯，他很少射在骑士嘴里，往往是用手取而代之完成剩下的工作。  
骑士皱着眉头，艰难地让龟头深入自己的喉咙，口水顺着无法相合的嘴角流在暗骑的阴茎根部，而后狠狠地吸了一口，口腔霎时向内挤压，他还让有意缩起的牙齿隔着卷曲的耻毛轻轻碰了碰柱身。意想不到的冲击令暗骑惊叫出声，他无法分清那几秒自己是因疼痛还是快乐而逼出了眼泪。  
精液直接呛进喉咙的感受非常糟糕，骑士退开咳了好一会才缓过来。等他再抬起暗骑的双腿压在对方胸膛上时，暗骑似乎已经真的睡着了。  
骑士就着床边的落地灯，看到暗骑屁股上泛着青的指痕。他按上去比划，指痕的方向与他相反。他开始往下压，听见暗骑模糊的哼声，又忍不住用力了些。  
骑士很快移开了手，让暗骑成几乎是对折的姿势，把他的双腿略微分开固定在胸膛上方，而后压上去，让自己的半边阴茎陷在他的臀缝里，用他的屁股自慰。但这么做显然无法满足骑士，他又拖着暗骑的双腿夹住自己的性器，摩擦着暗骑再次兴奋起来的阴茎释放自身的性欲。这比只是单纯的肏屁股缝有效多了。  
暗骑的柱身上还残留着骑士的口水和他自己流出来的腺液，和着骑士的阴茎顶端流出的液体把腿根也沾得湿乎乎的，抽插逐渐变得无力起来。骑士索性用手一并把两人的性器套住，一边挺着腰，一边去捏暗骑的乳头——他这才发现暗骑的乳头竟是红肿着的，看上去甚至像是比以前大了一圈。  
骑士的和暗骑的精液同时射了出来，溅在暗骑的小腹和乳头上，被骑士擦得干干净净。  
离开前他咬着暗骑的乳尖发呆，而暗骑无意识地挺着腰，把胸部往骑士身上蹭。

 

暗骑第二次做这种梦的时候，与第一次大约相隔一周。这之间他和骑士一起被请去了讨伐委托。  
在那样的梦过后，暗骑不知道该如何面对骑士，过去强作镇定的坦然已经崩塌，好在紧凑的战斗让他没有处理这份心情的余裕，在有惊无险地获得胜利后，他们很快解散了这支临时队伍。  
所谓有惊无险，正是指暗骑差一点死在魔物刀下的事情。他惊觉自己被影响到了这种程度，连讨伐过不少类似魔物的经验都失去了应有的功能。好在那之前，他的身上出现了一条护盾模样的宽线，是骑士保护了他，用盾替他承受了伤害。  
暗骑看到骑士真切的担忧，那种熟悉的悸动第无数次涌上心头，又被他按了下去。他希望骑士永远是那样发着光的，他不能因为自己奇怪的性幻想让骑士变成他渴望的扭曲模样。

不仅是情感上，暗骑对疼痛也有着超乎常人的敏感度。敌人跨过防御在他身上造成的细密伤口被热水浸透后更让人难以忍受，更可恨的是他因此起了反应。  
暗骑草草将自己冲刷干净，离开暂时没有其他人的公共淋浴间，把自己丢到床上。  
骑士是这时候敲门进来的。  
暗骑在听见骑士声音的时候就紧张到浑身僵硬，但他没有理由把骑士拒之门外，也没有理由拒绝骑士的治疗。  
深仁厚泽的光辉在暗骑身上一次次亮起，熟悉的以太流动让暗骑一动也不敢动，不得不承认这让他联想起了难以启齿的事情，好在浴袍足够宽大，能够掩盖住他更为兴奋的下体。  
“请好好爱护自己的身体。这是恢复药和耐磨剂。”  
骑士留下一些瓶瓶罐罐。  
“谢谢。”  
不再有多余的交谈，骑士离开了。这正是暗骑想象中的生疏的私下接触。  
他翻过身，把脸埋在被子里，仍然硬挺的下身蹭着柔软的布料，他难耐得呜咽出声。  
而出乎意料的睡意将他卷入第二次幻想之中。  
梦境中的骑士去而复返，把他脱得干干净净。他宛如发情的模样完全暴露在骑士眼中。  
骑士捧起他的脸，额头贴着额头，轻轻舔吻他的嘴唇，灼热的呼吸和他的交缠在一起。暗骑伸出舌头，舔湿对方柔软又干燥的唇瓣，迎上骑士的舌尖和他唇舌相接。  
他把挺立的性器往骑士身上凑，自己的双手则用力捏着两边的乳珠，就像每天晚上把玩自己的乳头那样，消不下去的红肿即使只是轻轻触碰也会有别样的感受，这是白日里隐藏在暗骑盔甲下的小秘密。  
骑士没有理会明显的暗示。他制住暗骑的双手，搭在自己有着不少旧伤疤的肩膀，凑到暗骑耳边轻声说：“全部交给我吧。”  
暗骑茫然又依赖的眼神取悦了骑士，他被奖励又一个亲吻。  
骑士避开暗骑追上来的舌尖，嘴唇逐渐下移，划过最干净的脖颈，移到亘在左处锁骨边缘直达乳晕上方的疤痕。那已经是很旧的疤了，只余下淡淡的褐痕，但在暗骑苍白的肌肤上仍然非常显眼。  
骑士咬起那里的皮肤，血腥味在嘴里蔓延。  
暗骑无措地捏紧骑士的手臂，面上却流露出雀跃的神情。  
深仁厚泽的光辉又一次笼罩了暗骑。骑士一面舔咬着他的身体，一面用魔法治愈自己造成的伤口，有段时间没修剪的指甲也成为了凶器。他在暗骑的腰侧划了一道口子，血珠渐渐地漫出来，又被他舔了个干净。  
细小的疼痛与伤口愈合的酥麻同时冲击着暗骑的感官，他不自觉挺动着腰，无人问津的前端流下透明液体，想要射精的欲望攀上顶峰，把意识挤到一边。  
暗骑被陌生又渴求已久的快感淹没。  
骑士猝不及防被射了一脸，白色的精液还溅在了睫毛和头发上。他拿暗骑的浴袍把自己脸上的浊液擦净，转手将沾了精液的部分塞在暗骑嘴里。  
他原本没想那么做，但看到暗骑乖乖含着的模样，又有些泄气，索性让暗骑背对他。  
他们曾经不常这样，因为骑士喜欢看暗骑沉浸在性欲中似痛苦似欢乐的神情，和沉稳帅气的时候不一样，也和私下里偷偷哭泣的时候不一样。他喜欢在这时候给予许多许多亲吻，以此代替话语来表达他的爱意。  
但他们已经很久没做过爱了。  
骑士抚摸着暗骑的后背，指尖从上而下滑到尾椎，没入缝隙之间，在穴口停下。他有很久没有碰过这里了，上一回为了不留下痕迹，他只动了前面。但他不确定是不是有别的什么人侵入过。  
那些即将消失的青痕再次碍眼起来。  
他拍了拍暗骑的屁股，停下手，控制好力道又拍了几下，发出几声脆响，挺翘的臀肉也跟着小幅度抖动，过了一会儿才泛出血色。  
暗骑抬高屁股贴到骑士昂起的肉茎上滑动，鼓鼓的肉球不时与柱身摩擦，他羞于将渴求宣之于口，只红着耳尖把自己送上去。  
骑士进入暗骑的时候，里面几乎像第一次那样紧致。他不准备让暗骑的这里受伤，因而做足了扩张的功夫，耐心到暗骑都难以忍受，还是又打了几下屁股才让对方老实下来。  
骑士先是缓缓地出入，甬道深处被他一点一点拨开，渐渐变成他的形状。  
“再激烈一点…粗暴一点……弄坏我也没有关系……”  
暗骑嘴里还含着被精液与口水打湿的布料，口齿不清，说出来的话黏糊糊的。但骑士听明白了。他叹一口气，爱怜地把布料从暗骑的嘴里抽出来，换上自己的手指伸进去搅动。  
“原来你是想要这个吗？”  
骑士不再慢吞吞地动作，他以贯穿暗骑的气势在对方体内抽动，两人的相连处因为过于迅速而起了白沫。暗骑被肏得下意识向前爬，可他的下巴还被骑士托着，梗在口中的手指限制了他的呻吟，他的瑟缩也只是更方便骑士的深入浅出而已。  
灼热的气息喷洒在暗骑的背部，像火焰一样包围住他，让他迫不及待地逃离指节，转过头索吻。  
骑士给他亲吻，给他疼痛与安慰，也再一次任由自己的心为他而跳动。

 

愤怒，哀怨，悔恨，嫉妒，那些通常被人认为不好的一面似乎从来没在骑士身上有过体现。在暗骑眼里，骑士当真是完美无缺的人，他有自己的信念，即使是面对强力的敌人，也仍然冷静从容，带着他的坚韧与决心迎战。暗骑却因敏感而脆弱，他常为自身与他人的不幸而痛苦，同时也将痛苦与泪水化为供他驱使的暗黑之力，他以负面情绪为食，履行自己的正义，因而骑士的光对他有着格外的吸引力，那种吸引力就好像他幼时在冰冷的雪地里难得喝上的一口温水，是他难以触摸又想极力接近的东西。  
当那些情绪真正出现在骑士身上时，暗骑才意识到自己心中的骑士过于神圣了。

 

暗骑第一次见到骑士发脾气。  
骑士总是温和的，彬彬有礼的，在暗骑的印象中，他即使责备人也不会用上苛刻的言辞。  
他还没有来得及消化一觉醒来就看到骑士的震惊，就被骑士要求“谈一谈”。  
骑士为他端来亲手做的早餐，是他爱吃的伊修加德风早餐。暗骑自己没有厨艺天分，自从骑士家里搬出来后，已经很久没尝过了。  
暗骑却不知道如何下口。他的后穴隐隐作痛，当然已经意识到昨夜不是做梦那么简单。恍惚间像是回到了从前，但他确切地知道那是错觉。  
那么骑士想谈什么呢？暗骑抛出问题。  
“你对我失去兴趣的原因。”  
暗骑别过头，又被骑士弯下腰扳正了脸，强迫对上骑士的目光。  
“实际上并不是那样，对吗？”  
暗骑逼迫自己否认。  
“你在说谎。”骑士紧盯着暗骑。  
“我只是不爱你了，你不也察觉到了吗？”  
尽管骑士心中有着八成的把握，还是被暗骑的话伤到了。  
“昨晚……可能发生了什么。我也不知道我为什么会那样，忘了吧。”暗骑说。  
骑士自己都没有意识到的、长久以来积攒的怒气被倏然引爆。  
“这是什么？”骑士扯下暗骑刚穿好的衣服，用指腹按压住他红肿的一侧乳头，又指向腿根已经淡得快消失的指痕，“这是什么？  
“是嫌我不能满足你，才去酒吧找奇奇怪怪的人？”  
暗骑没有办法回答他，甚至发出了不合时宜的羞人声音。  
“真是淫荡。这样也会有感觉？”骑士自己都觉得自己开始了胡言乱语。  
暗骑无措地看着骑士。他不愿意把自己都无法接受的癖好暴露在骑士面前，却为骑士的反常态度兴奋了。他开始诅咒不听使唤的身体，也诅咒让骑士变成这样的自己。  
他只好从其他方面回应：“什么酒吧奇奇怪怪的人？”  
骑士的气势弱下来了。  
“首先我要郑重道歉，这些天我跟踪了你……而且催眠了你。”  
暗骑在心中咀嚼这段话，太强烈的惊讶反而让他没有多大反应，比起被冒犯的怒气，他更多的是为秘密暴露而惶恐。  
骑士开始陈列自己的罪行。  
暗骑不知道做何反应，他捡着解释道：“那间酒吧完全不是那个人说的那样，老板和我是旧识，我在那也只是单纯喝酒。  
“我身上的……”他停住话头，移开了目光。  
骑士试探着问：“是你自己……”  
事到如今，暗骑也不再做挣扎，他红着脸点头，也索性把自己在意的东西告诉了骑士。  
“你把我当圣人吗？”骑士放松下来，顺口说着听来的胡话，“改天就把你日得喵喵叫。”  
暗骑嘀咕道：“我还没算你偷偷摸摸的账呢。”  
骑士面露愧色。  
暗骑摸摸肚子，开口：“就判你每天给我做早餐吧。”  
“其实我也是该道歉的人。”  
他给了骑士一个亲吻。

 

暗骑重新拥有了一个不是那么完美的爱人。


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 注意：束缚，放置，自慰，咬描写

骑士收到暗骑的联络时，他正走在回家的路上。夜晚的高脚孤丘静悄悄的，因此来自通讯贝里暗骑难耐的呜咽声分外响亮。  
“我快到了。”  
骑士低声说。风把他的披风下摆高高勾起。

此刻的暗骑对声音格外敏感。  
大门被打开又被关上的声音。铁质甲胄相互摩擦碰撞的声音。通讯贝里传来的平稳而清晰的呼吸声。让他联想起骑士在他身侧正经踱步的、一丝不乱的脚步声。  
他努力地吞咽口水，仅存的羞耻心让他试图掩盖自己的狼狈，但这显然是无用功。他侧着身体倒在床上，苍白的胸口随着急促的呼吸而起伏，圆润的口塞被牢牢固定在他的口腔内，他既说不出话来，也难以进行吞咽的动作，只能靠鼻腔发出时有时无的哼声。水痕从他的嘴角淌过脸颊，淌到耳根，把他身下的床单沾湿了一块，触到皮肤时有些冰凉。  
暗骑艰难地移动着自己。他的双手被束缚在一起，左脚上还戴着脚镣，锁链的另一边被固定在床头，他只能用双膝支撑起自己，跪着慢慢蹭到床沿，抬头等待声源的靠近。

骑士走近他。  
被汗水打湿的碎发黏在暗骑脸上，他浑身都泛着不自然的赤色，在原本苍白的皮肤上十分显眼。骑士用目光描摹着他越来越红的脸，看着他被蒙住眼又不能言，翘着屁股跪倒在自己面前的凄惨模样。  
暗骑浑身上下除了一条隐隐透着肉色的纯白内裤以外，什么都没有穿。这条内裤完全不合身，仅能包住一半臀肉，把布料以外的部分挤得高高隆起。他挺立的性器也被内裤边缘勒住，只艰难地露出半个头。  
骑士弯身捧住暗骑的下巴，戴着头冠的额头抵上暗骑的额头，鼻尖轻轻相碰。他取下口球，暗骑的舌头就跟着伸出来追逐他的唇舌，含糊地叫他的名字。  
被冰凉铠甲包裹的手指穿过暗骑的发丝，轻轻抚摸着他。他浑身发热，根本无法拒绝骑士的贴近，如果不是已经无法再前进，他或许会想整个人都埋到凉凉的骑士怀里去。  
“我不在的时候，自己先玩起来了吗？”  
暗骑听见骑士的话，后知后觉地开始害羞起来。他否认，被口球塞了半天有些口齿不清，调整了姿势试图掩盖住下身的狼狈，但早已被骑士发现了射过的痕迹。  
骑士退到暗骑无法再继续前进触碰到他的距离，指腹轻轻抚摸着眼罩的小小凹陷，而后他抽回手。  
“再做一次吧，把你取悦自己的模样做给我看。”骑士说。

暗骑本不想照做的，可他的视野一片漆黑，好像也再看不见自己的羞耻心了。他用牙齿咬住下唇，这不是为了藏住那些羞人的声音，而是为了不让自己直白坦荡地说出他对骑士的渴求。  
骑士都知道，但他什么都不会做，只用他惑人的嗓音低声引诱。  
暗骑艰难地将自己摆成趴跪的模样，他的双手有别的用处，只好用下巴撑住自己。他把内裤往下褪去，隔开了两根囊袋，露出耻毛与被丝带缠绕的根部，这让他发出了短促的哼叫。而深埋在他体内的假阳具也跟着滑动，摩擦过令人难以忍耐的敏感点。  
他用穿过身下的双手扶住假阳具露在外面的部分，轻扯出来再塞回去，每一下都把欲火推往更深处，还不满足似地摇晃着自己的臀部。可他把任何呻吟都藏在舌尖，只有急促的呼吸暴露了事实，就好像骑士在通讯贝里听到的那样。  
他重复着抽插的动作，充足的韧性与耐力能够支撑他到骑士叫停为止。可现在和之前偷偷自慰不太一样了，他能明确地感受到骑士的气息，也清楚意识到骑士正看着这样的自己，越是想要停下，就越渴望骑士的蹂躏。  
渴求的话语到了嘴边，暗骑又有些说不出来了。  
他放弃继续弄自己的后面了。现在，光凭他一个人是满足不了自己的，他需要骑士，需要对方的严厉与温柔、爱抚与冲动，需要骑士来填满他，而不是一个没有生命的道具。  
骑士的指腹抚上他被布条蒙住的眼窝，低语：“你想要什么？说出来。”  
暗骑抖着嘴唇，下唇嵌着深深的牙印，泛着血红。他干涸的喉咙只能发出细微的声音，但还是被骑士捕捉到了。  
“我想要你。”  
连骑士自己都没有意识到得，他露出了微笑。他的手再次探进了暗骑的口中，夹住舌头往外引：“过来。”  
暗骑仰着头挪动着自己的身体，偏偏这动作让床单充分挤压摩擦着总是红肿着的两个乳头，更让他迷迷糊糊地陷入情潮。  
指节很快离开了，换上了别的什么——是骑士喘息着压下来的性器前端。  
暗骑会意，舌头又伸长了些，舔上前端的小孔，口水与腺液相撞出色情的水声。他费劲地把后穴中的假阳具抽出来扔到一边，总算能把支撑点从下巴换至掌心，他就像一只大型犬，端坐着，一边舔舔主人一边等待奖励。  
他的渴望显然体现在了他的唇舌功夫上，骑士根本无法克制射在他嘴里的冲动，暗骑也不打算放弃久旱后的甘露。  
暗骑尽数吞了下去，松开性器的时候还有些许腺液沾在了他的鼻尖，被他摇着脑袋蹭在骑士下腹的耻毛。他在想象骑士被他弄得失神的模样，下面又痛又痒。  
骑士解开布条，让暗黑骑士重归光明。他捧起暗骑的脸，亲吻那双被润红的双唇，丝毫不顾暗骑口中的自己的味道。而暗骑的舌头还有些发麻，任由骑士带着他在自己嘴巴里搅动。他身处黑暗太久了，双眼滴着泪，不知是因为无法适应的光线还是先前的快感。  
他摸到冰凉的铠甲，覆盖在手感上佳的胸肌上，他眯着眼去解骑士那身厚重的甲胄，尽管被束缚在一起的双手全无往日的灵活。骑士有等待的耐心，暗骑没有，他忍耐到现在，还是忍不住咬着骑士的耳朵轻声淫叫。  
他的脚踝还被锁链控制着行动空间，他只能把变得轻便的骑士拐上床，用自己的去蹭对方再次抬头的性器。  
他咬上骑士的下巴，重复他之前的话：“我想要你。”


End file.
